Talk:RiverClan
Dawnkit couldn't help it. She heaved herslef up and padded curiously over to the two cats. The smell of illness on her body, no more stink bug. "What?" She cocked her head and capped a paw at the ground, letting out a couph that hurt her thought.~Dawnkit Dreamkit sniffed the ground , her nose thudded to a tiny object "Heather Seeds ! Just like in my dream ! " the she-kit squeak and ran to Dawnkit , her fluffy tail drifted behind her. . "Eat these. ! It'Ll make you feel much better! Just like the starry cat said in my dream!!"- Dreamkit Dawnkit shook her head. "Heather isn't an herb." She sighed and cuffed her paw on the ground again. "I had yarrow anyway." She shook her fur and padded back into the den.~Dawnkit Dreamkit flattened her ears "But.. The starry cat... " she whimpered , as she walked away "I'm 5 moons and a half and all the younger kits treat me like I'm a moon ...I'll never be an medicine cat..." -dreamkit Dawnkit felt exhausted. She yawned and snuggled into her nest, coughing roughly. A few heartbeats later, she fell asleep, having very deep dreams. ((Can some med. Cat help my coughing? I still need it.)) Ripplefrost returned from hunting, a plump trout was fitted into his jaws. He dropped it before the two kits. "Feast on this, we need all cats to be fed and happy." He meowed, turning around to pad away. Ripplefrost was eager that prey was slowly returning to the forest. The lean, striped tom slolwy made his way to his nest, curling up in the feather-lined bed. Ripplefrost gently settled his tail ontop of his nose, a wave of sleep overcoming him. ~Ripplefrost Fernstar poked her head out of her den. It was another hazy, foggy day. She gave a flick of her abnormally bushy tail before stepping out, into the clearing. She watched Ripplefrost walk to his nest. She gave a small flick of her ears before turning her attention to the fresh-kill pile. Yes, it was low, but it was gradually increasing. She was grateful for that. She rose her nose, opening her mouth a crack to scent the air. Humidity was all that came her way. She padded towards Dawnkit, her eyes sad. She sat down beside the sleeping she-kit and breathed out, "Things will get better in time." She hoped. She silently prayed to StarClan that the clan would get well. The leader reached out, brushing the side of Dawnkit's head with her soft, black paw. ~Fernstar ((Dawnkit, we currently have no Medicine Cat. This is the worst time for not having one. I'm sorry)) ((Does Ferny have a connection to Dawnkit or something, like when she got sprayed?))Dawnkit woke a few heartbeats later, awoken from a fluffy paw brushing her face, but in a pleasant way. She gratefully looked up at her tabby leader and wobbled over to the fresh-kill pile, noticing how hungry she was. She picked up a small trout, knowing that she didn't need to eat as much as bigger cats, and waddled back over to the den. She plopped the fish on the ground. It looked full of fat, which held many nutrients she needed. Her cheeks werent as squishy((had to use it!)) And her ribs were showing. She licked her lips, but nudged her fish over. "Want to share?" She asked quietly, feeling embarrassed for no reason. "You should eat first, I'm sick and.." She couldn't finish here sentece, intterepted by a hard couph pointed away from her friendly leader.She nudged the trout a bit closer, glancing at the small fresh-kill pile.~Dawnkit Dreamkit watches Dawnkit Eat the seeds ... Eat the seeds she whimpers -Dreamkit (sooorrryyyy it's short) Perhaps. In time, we shall see c;)) The large tabby leader watched the ill kit bring back a trout. She shook her head and mewed, "No, I don't need it. You're sick, and you need to keep a full belly." She bent her neck and smelled the trout. Something wasn't right. She yanked her head back in disgust, "D-Don't eat this... It's bad." She grabbed the fish, taking it out of camp. She buried it into a small hole she had dug. Fernstar padded back in, smelling around the few pieces of prey the clan called a Fresh-Kill pile. they were still low. Only eight trout and one squirrel. She kicked herself on the inside for letting the supply run so low. She went back to the kit, carrying another small trout in her jaws. She dropped it onto the ground. ~Fernstar ((Dream, Like I said, no killing cats, or going insane) ((Ferneh D: we're trying to make the Rotten-food thing go away by making the prey return slowly. The rotting prey thing has gone on for weeks and weeks... So we're trying to put a stop to it. What do you think we should do?)) ~Ripplefrost Hey, Ripplefrost. I see your worries. I am currently unsure of what to do. But, with time, the clan can work together to exterminate all rotten prey. We also need to get all rotting prey out of the clan's camp. I will need your help to figure out a quick way to do these tasks.) ~Fernstar Ripplefrost was shocked when Fernstar announced that the trout was ill. Shame built up inside him. "I'm sorry Fernstar. I was too excited about the prey that I did not smell the illness inside it." He dipped his head, his ears flattening. "I could check the whole camp for any sign of the prey sickness. If that'll help." The tom asked, his striped fur tangled and covered in burrs. --Ripplefrost Dreamkit watched her Clanmate mates staying silent . Her blue and green eye flickered , an idea poped up in her head Maybe I can save the Clans , then I can be a true medicine cat ! ''-Dreamkit Fernstar turned, seeing Ripplefrost. Her face turned soft, "Ah, Ripplefrost." She sat down, curling her tail a round her paws. She let out a long breath, "It's alright, but I'd like it if you tried to be a bit more careful" Nodding, the tabby leader looked around camp, "Yes, check around the camp. Sniff all the prey, all the dens, and around the walls." She looked at the burrs in his pelt and breathed out slowly. ~Fernstar Icyclaw padded around the clearing in circles. She looked at Fernstar in an expression that said ''Do you have anything for me to do? She kept looking at her searching her face for an expression.~Icyclaw "I will, Fernstar." He promised her, pulling himself to his legs. Ripplefrost darted across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile, sniffing carefully at the limp bodies. Ripplefrost prodded a paw at the sparrow that lay on the top of the heap, knocking the bird onto its side. A sickening scent crawled over him. He shoved the other prey to the side. Shocked, Ripplefrost spotted an old vole that was dug into the soil. It was so old, that the prey on top of it had pushed it deeper into the ground. The tom flicked his tail in disgust. He grabbed a wide leaf, supporting it under the vole. After getting rid of it, Ripplefrost put all the prey back into a heap, continuing to check the dens. --Ripplefrost ((Hey Ferny its me Frostfoot, sorry I haven't been roleplaying but I see we have no active med cat? Anyways, I will volunteer and I have improved my roleplay BIG time xD, I need a new life. Desc ; Silentmoon - a lovely tortoiseshell cat with a light green eye and a light amber eye, white paws and tail tip and black ears with light orange on her forhead.-)) Hunter growled angryily to himself and stalked off, he was angry about the Shadowclan was so misunderstanding and that deputy deserves to be eaten by a badger (If you are reading this Moth I dun hate you, Hunter just does.) Hunter entered into the apprentice den not even bothering to grab food, he fell into his nest and realised he just turned six moons a few days ago, (Flamekit is an apprentice now so I have to make Hunter 6 moons old.) Hunter dug his head into his paws, and mewed in annoyace "Arggghh.... I hate Shadowclan...." - Hunter ((Hi, Frostfoot. Yes, you can add another character into RiverClan. Are you hoping to be medicine cat?)) Fernstar was padding throughout camp when she heard the annoyed meows of Hunter. She poked her head into the den, her ears twitching wildly, "Oh dear. Hunter, why are you so upset? ShadowClan cats are our friends." She mewed calmly. She was honestly dangerously calm. It was strange for her. Fernstar's fur did bristle slightly in annoyance by the way he was acting, but she perked up when she remembered, "Oh yes. You did just turn six moons, correct?" She sat down, curling her tail a small bit. ~Fernstar (Guys we seriously need to get this clan active again) Hunter heard what she said about Shadowclan being 'friends' Hunter mentally face-pawed he then replied "Try telling that to the deputy there who went off at me for accidently entering their territory... I told him my reason, and he did insult Riverclan somewhat..." Hunter then flinched when he heard her say six moons then replied again "You knew I lied to you about my age? Arrrgggh... I am a terrible liar..." - Hunter Fernstar drew in a quick breath before going on, "I get that ou think he did worng, but he was protecting his clan and himself. He did nothing wrong." She looked around for a moment, "Of course I knew. Nothing gets past me in this clan." She chuckles, as if she had made a joke. ~Fernstar Hunter sighed then replied "I know he didn't do wrong, he just went about it the wrong way. Ones smallest actions such as his when that happened can change things greatly, if he did hurt me he could of sparked a war and the way he went about it may cause a little bad blood between me and Shadowclan." Hunter unsheathed his claws and strentched them out then sheathed them. - Hunter Dawnkit let out a half-hearted cough. An odd slimy thing ((flam)) in her thought was coughed up. Dawnkit let out a raspy yowl in pain, her throught burning. "M-y throu-ght hurt-s." ((You know what type of cough I'm talking about right?)) She took a small bite from the fish, chewing slowly and thinking to herself. Will I ever get better? ''The tan she-kit shook her head. ''Of course not silly! ''Even that didn't treasure her. Her eyes teared up with worry as she bundled into her leaders fur, her warm tears slowly seeping into the dark tabby's fur. "I-im scared Fernstar." Dawnkit's whimper was muffled. Her bright white rings seemed to be glowing in the bright sunlight as Dawnkit stood, her eyes starting to tear up. She let out a rough cough. "H-help me Hunter!" She wailed, looking up from the fur that filled her face.~Dawnkit ((Nope.)) Hunter heard Dawnkit wail out, in a heartbeat he was to his paws and rushing across the camp, when he reached the med. den he asked worryingly "What's wrong?" - Hunter ((Yeah ferneh, Thanks;).)) Ripplefrost leaped back into camp, his limbs were splattered with mud. "Fernstar! I took care of all the rotten prey, there's no more in camp." He meowed between breaths. After his breathing paced, he wearily stumbled over to his nest, his striped tail dragging behind him. When a small strand of moss landed on his nose, he sneezed, shifting in his nest. Ripplefrost blinked, then shook his head, falling into a deep sleep. --Ripplefrost Fernstar turned about to find the mud-covered Ripplefrost, "Uh- Great job! I'm proud of you." She nodded before trotting over to Hunter and Dawnkit, "Okay, okay. Dawnkit, I want you to stay in the medicine den, with no cat visitiong you except the medicine cat. Hunter, may I speak to you?" She flicked her tail for a moment, waiting. ~Fernstar Dawnkit's head drew away from the tabby. Dawnkit looked up slowly, then nodded, wondering what Hunter's little talk with Fernstar would be. She slowly trotted back into the den, slowly gobbling up the trout. Dawnkit swiped her lips over her jaws, as if to savor the flavor then put her head on her paws, staring into the distance.~Dawnkit Hunter bowed his head and replied "Yes, Fernstar." Hunter was curious what she wanted to speak to him about, he hoped he wasn't in trouble, his neck wound still hurt but wasn't affecting him much, his biggest fear was it bleeding again. - Hunter Ripplefrost shifted in his nest, mumbling. After a while, he awoke, blinking away sleepiness. The tabby stretched his jaws wide in a wide yawn. He bent his back, stretching out his weary muscules. Ripplefrost looked through the entrance of his den, his tail brushing against his nest. His paws shivered, as a cold breeze suddenly bloated in. --Ripplefrost Fernstar ducked her head and saw Hunter following her. She felt a breeze nip at her fur and after a moment, her paws became cold, but she ignored it. The RiverClan leader lead Hunter outo f the d en and into the opening, "Hunter." She mewed, choosing her words carefully, "I'm going to make you an offer. You do seem like the right kind of cat, indeed." She didn't lead directly to the offer, but then she did, "Hunter, would you like to become the medicine cat apprentice? You'd be extremely fitting, really." ~Fernstar Hunter widened his eyes in shock, he felt his heart skip a few beats, Hunter answered with a shaky voice "I- I would be honored." Hunter felt like leaping out of his pelt, he wanted to be something meaningful besides a warrior, he wanted to be useful all day and night long. - Hunter Fernstar noticed how excited he was, and paused before mewing, "But it will come with a price, I must warn you." She curled her tail neatly around her paws, "You will have to look after the hurt and ill, you will not be fighting or hunting, and there will be no... Mates." She hesitated before the final words, and when she did say it, she kind of spat it, as if there was something in her maw. ~Fernstar Hunter nodded and replied "Everyone has to pay a price no matter what." Hunter then added "Plus, the mate rule probably hasn't stopped many med cats, but, I'll take it to heart." - Hunter Ripplefrost peered out from the Warrior's den. He watched Hunter from a distance, his tail raking the ground. ''I wonder why Fernstar needs to speak to him... The tabby thought, his paws prickling against his mossy nest. Ripplefrost shifted uncomfortably in his nest, hissing as the caked mud on his limbs crackled when he bunched them together. He drew his head closer to his legs, beginning to lick at the dry mud. The warrior flattened his ears in annoyance as the numb taste of mud reached his tongue. --Ripplefrost ((So, if Hunter will be Medicine Cat apprentice, wouldn't that mean he would have to change his name? I mean, keeping Hunter as a warrior name is fine, but a medicine cat wearing the name would be strange. Medicine cats are close to StarClan, so that means they are strictly following the Warrior Code... Just a thought..)) ((Maybe...)) Dawnkit hushed herself, glancing away. She boardly pit her head on paws and fell asleep.~Dawnkit ((Can I join your Clan? Ashfall - a dark grey muscular she-cat with dark green eyes, long hindlegs and a slender flecked tail.-)) Of course, Ashfall. I have added your name to the list. Also, Ripplefrost, thank you for reminding me)) The tabby cat nodded her head slowly, "Good. Then I suppose we will have to hold a ceremony. But one other thing. YOur name. It's quite honestly unfit to be the name of a medicine cat apprentice. Would it be alright if we got your name changed?" Fernstar tilted her head to the right briefly. ~Fernstar Hunter took a deep breath, unwilling to let go of his name, but he spoke up "Yes." Hunter had let go of his former life, currently, but Hunter then added "I would like to be called Hunter within Riverclan borders though." - Hunter Dreamkit chased her tail gleefully "Get back here you ightClan scum! " she giggled and countinued her littlte game , that is untill she go dizzy and fall onto the ground ."I let em' get away .. But no matter ... I wanna be a medicine cat anyway . Dreamkit shook her head and held her tail high and proud , thinking about what great duties Med cats do - Dreamkit -brushes tabby pelt against a tree trunk, then the younge tom took a wiff of the air smelling fish, curiosity swelling up in him he followed the scent of fish, once he got to a small creek, he stoped peering over to the other side, then he shaked his pelt, curling into a ball the tom let out a yawn before closing his eyes going to sleep- Silentsong ((Changed the name:).)) padded into the clearing, cobwebs sticking to her pelt. "Fernstar can I talk to you?" She asked twitching her tail with nervousness, once they were alone she spoke quietly "I'm running out of Catmint, make sure that anyone whose coughing should go to me right away.." she nodded at Dawnkit "I think just to be on the safe side, she should eat some." She meowed glancing at the kit.~Silentsong Runs up to Silentsong, a big grin on face "Silentsong Silentsong !? Can you teach me some herbs ? If your free...." She hops around her -Dreamkit (AND GREAT . JUST FOUND OUT THAT HUNTER WILL BE TTHE MEDICINE APPRENTICE . WOW DREAMKIT IS GONNA BE PISSED XD -is crying inside -)) -He twitched his tail, before opening his dull eyes, then the young tom rolled onto his feet, stretching out his hind leg, he wiggled his nose as he fluffed out his pelt then stared into the creek wondering if to cross or not- ((Friendly reminder that I'm still available to play Firekit should any queen be expecting kits. ~Aquila)) Silentsong nodded silently turning away from Fernstar "Keep a look out!" She called over her shoulder as she padded into the med den, nudging Dreamkit ((LOL you took my long lost character from MoonClan, Dreamdove.)) "This is borage.." she meowed nudging a leaf that seemed greenish. "This is Catmint." She meowed touching the stem "It helps with Greencough and Whitecough." She turned around seeing Hunter coming along. "Ahh Dreamkit I'm going to be busy, I'll finish later." She meowed softly, trotting over to Hunter dipping her head "Hunter can you give Dawnkit some poppy seeds?" She asked pushing out 2 of them out of the den. "I'm going to see if I can find more catmint." She padded away, swaying her tail by her side as if trying to see behind.~Silentsong Watches Silversong give a Hunter the order and tilts head (I did? LOLLOLLLOL) the little she-kit comes bounding over "Hey Silversong ? Why is Hunter doing medicine cat duties ? Did he get in trouble ?" She chuckled in her paw -Dreamkit -watches a spider go by- O-O http://funnyismuploads.s3.amazonaws.com/1000270b-4648-4091-b350-a5d3864488b3.jpg XDDDDD WATCH PLWS)-Dreamer Hunter got some poppy seeds and placed them near Dawnkit, Hunter nudged them to her then purred encouragingly "Eat up, they will help you." - Hunter ((My names Silent'''song.)) Silensong stared at Dreamkit, a stern expression bursting out "No he isn't in trouble, hes decided to be my apprentice." She meowed a slight edge in her voice. "Thank you Hunter!" She called as she padded away, sniffing for catmint "Anything counts, guess I'll find some poppy seeds too." She shook her pelt violently then hurried off, her pelt disapearing into the forest.~Silentsong "But I was suppose to be your apprentice ...." She stared at the ground "But... " a tear rolled down her cheek "It's not fair ! I'm going to be an apprentice in a half a moon and I've been waiting forever to be medicine apprentice ! I just-" she stops , noticing the she-cat was gone "I..." She shuttered , more tears running down . Dreamkit fled the spot , hiding in the nursery (sorry my mistake) -Dreamkit ((Timeeskip.)) Silentsong returned with several poppy seeds in some alder bark, pushing it along. She padded up, a tiny stalk of catmint in her jaws. "I couldn't find much in the two-legged garden, the rest is buried by snow." She explained to Hunter, setting the catmint next to her "After she wakes up I should give her some..." she whispered licking Dawnkits shivering body. "Hunter go rest, you've been very helpful today but if you want to still help, I need to organize the store and check up on everybody." She meowed her eyes glittering with tiredness.~Silentsong Dreamkit was still in the nusery , curled up in a ball as she stare at the ground all teared out "I was going to be a Medicine cat apprentice , Not Hunter ...why..?"-Dreamkit( shhoortt) ((Silentsong, I don't have greencough. I've recently eaten some rotten prey which has Upsetted and infected my throught. So no catmint. Possibly just some thing that will stop infection sooner.))~Dawnkit (( Hunter could realise being a med cat isn't what he wants then Dreamkit could become the med cat apprentice when she is ready.)) - Hunter ((This is hilarious Raven!))~Dawnkit ((Frosty iz back;)btw '''where is Echo....?.)) Frostfoot trotted into camp, a small rabbit dangling from his jaw. "HI Ripplefrost." He meowed muffly, gently tapping the ground. He set the rabbit in the fresh kill pile and licked his chops, "Fernstar." He purred at his 'first' love, "I have some good news, I've found a nice place in our territory, there's not much rot there." He meowed happily. He twitched his tail "I hope Echonight is okay, shes due any day now." He stood up shakily and dipped his head "Goodbye." He trotted into the Queens den, lapping at his mates fur. - Frostfoot ((Grrr.,. Frost, can't you see we are trying to get the frost AWAY? Saying that there is only one good spot is telling is that the rest is rotten. Were trying to get it away so please just ignore rotting prey. And Hunter, I'm sleeping right now. I'll eat the seeds when I'm awake.))~Dawnkit Echonight sighs, suddenly flopping over. "Well you've got weird timings little ones..." she thought. She clamps her jaw on a fallen stick, feeling it snap under the pressure she put on it. She felt one kit plop on the soft nest, the twig splinters, not broken yet. The second kit wiggled over to her brother. The two halves of the twig fall to either side of her head as she births the third kit, a female. She gives each kit a gentle lick on the head. This kit will be Winterkit for the swirling white and black flecks that reminded her of storms in winter. The first she-kit will be Rabbitkit, for her tan and black mottles on a grey undercoat, looking like a rabbit, though she had a twisted leg. ((Because I was thrown against a tree.)) The third kit, Grasskit for the thin and broken looking tail, covered with patched tortie markings, with patches of black and white, spattered with tan flecks.~Echonight ((Well, so much for Firekit... ~Aquila))